The present invention is directed to a communications interface apparatus adaptable for use with an analog-digital conversion device for effecting communications between an analog device and a digital device. Specifically, in its preferred embodiment, the present invention is used in effecting communications between a voice-band device, such as a telephone, and a data processing device.
The present invention receives digital signals from an analog-digital conversion device, decimates those incoming digital signals to produce decimated incoming digital signals representative of the received incoming digital signals. The decimated incoming digital signals are recognizable by the data processing device.
In the manufacturing of interface devices such as the present invention, separate circuit designs are often utilized to effect different numbers of iterations of decimation of signals produced by analog-to-digital conversion circuitry. Often there is duplication of engineering effort in designing such variously capable decimation circuitry.
Such duplicate engineering effort results in each newly designed digital signal processing circuit involving essentially as much design effort, and cost, as a wholly new circuit.
The present invention is designed to overcome some of the expense of duplication of engineering effort to design variously capable digital signal processing circuits.